The following variable valve operating device is already known from Patent Document 1. The variable valve operating device is provided with a cam tube in which two cam portions with different cam profiles are disposed adjacent to each other in an axial direction of a camshaft. The cam tube is driven in the axial direction by an actuator between a position where one of the cam portions is in contact with a cam follower member and a position where the other one of the cam portions is in contact with the cam follower member, thereby changing the operation characteristics of an engine valve.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-212615